User talk:Shrev64
Hey thanks Hey thanks for sticking up for me at the Tama63 wiki, i get that kind of stuff daily, Tama blocked me there for infinite for asking him to delete the page about me, well now you know that i get hated on by lots of wikians on the community and even on wikis ive never been to everyday except the Ben 10 Wikis since im admin and bureaucrat here, it really stinks that i try to be everyone's friend but back fires on me. Thanks dude for helping me out and if you ever need anything, give me a message. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Tama is really making me sad now, first he back talks about me on the forums at Community wiki, then on blogs, then on his own wiki constantly everyday, thats the just a little bug, i get the same exact stuff from a few other users, i really just try to be there friends, i even wrote that to Tama. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if i contact it, i think i might get bullied more, for now i'll just stay low. :( Im sad, im going to talk to a friend now. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, i'll think about it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) WOW What is wrong with Tama! He does not know how to be a admin, but you are lucky, you got a warnings I got blocked ffor no reason, the reason for my block was that it was a test wiki and I can't comment, but other people can supposly you should go to Special:Contact to report Tama for blocking us. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you tell them about me? And also I think you would get a answer from staff that says, sorry but we try not to intervene with local problems, I got that answers several times when I tried to get a user's crat rights removed, but eventually did get them removed from Dopp. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude, I really appreciate it, I'll remember you for that, friend. :). TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blocked I dont have to reveal the names to you but most agreed its my test wikia and I can BAN those I do not want there YESS Yes! I am so happy, but we are still blocked, you should go to community wiki and write to danascat so he can unblock us. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) kay. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I've asked DaNASCAT, to unblock us. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Tama's wiki The countries thing was an analogy. And a relatively good one, if I might add. You go to someone else's wiki you play by their rules, not your rules. Even if no rules had been written yet, the owner of the wiki messaged you, telling you what they were. As for "putting myself in your place", I did. Personally, when an admin asks me to stop doing something, I stop doing it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I did not talk about your block, since I do not know you. However, I do know TBM and he has a bad tendency to annoy people, even when people tell him to his face that he's being annoying. I disagree with the blog made by Tama, however, as it was completely unnecessary. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : No, no one gave me a warning this time, i got blocked for asking a page to get deleted, okay? Thats all i did and i got blocked for infinite. Okay? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, I saw the blog. However, I also saw this post by Tama on your talk page: "many agreed I should ban you and shrev so I did." I'm guessing people didn't just randomly agree to have you both banned for no reason. You must've done something. : Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :: No we did not, lets just forget about it, a wikia staff member told Tama to stop okay? We did nothing wrong. So kay? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC)